Mejores amigos
by Kyubi1
Summary: Shidou y Tonomachi han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero al convertirse en adultos y al tomar cada quien su camino, esta relación se ha perdido, así como la comunicación es casi nula entre ambos. Recientemente, Tonomachi ha vuelto a ver a su amigo, solo para que este le pida que tienen que reunirse para contarle un secreto que le ha ocultado por años. ¿Cómo lo tomará Tonomachi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Kyubi1 y esta vez les traigo un one-shot que espero terminar en tres partes, lo dividí porque esto es un experimento y quiero hacerlo de esta forma para organizar mejor mis ideas. Verán, lo que yo quiero practicar es sobre los relatos breves, como son los cuentos que, en su mayoría, hacen mucho uso de la narrativa; herramienta que he usado, pero que no le he sabido sacar todo el provecho.**

 **Por eso me decidí a escribir un fanfic que parece un cuento o relato breve, también está narrado en primera persona y tiene un tema central, también es una historia cerrada y por eso es un one-shot. Espero cumplir con todos los puntos que describen a un relato breve o a un cuento, y hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.**

 **Espero que les guste y si me pudieran dejar un review, sería maravilloso para este trabajo.**

* * *

 **Mejores amigos**

 **Parte 1: Actualmente.**

Hoy volví a encontrarme con mi amigo Itsuka. Itsuka Shidou, nos conocimos en la preparatoria Raizen, de eso ha pasado tiempo, no puedo recordar muy bien la última vez que nos vimos, porque realmente no hablamos mucho en esa ocasión; a lo mucho nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos saludamos, estoy casi seguro que no estaba solo, después de todo, era el chico más suertudo del mundo en nuestros años de preparatoria y no era de extrañar que estuviera con alguna de sus conquistas.

De hecho, desde el momento de tener a una hermanita tan linda, pero tan linda como una protagonista en un videojuego de citas virtuales, es suficiente prueba de lo suertudo que Shidou es. No conforme con eso, Dios o alguna amable deidad, le dio "amigas" muy lindas y hermosas; así les llamaba, pero tengo pruebas y declaraciones de compañeros y compañeras que había algo más que amistad.

Estas amigas eran demasiado para él, en serio, ¡eran demasiado para cualquiera! La verdad es que si no fuera porque tenía novia y era un chico fiel, posiblemente contaría que era un miembro más de alguno de los clubs de fans clandestinos que se crearon por ese entonces.

Ellos se guardaban sus celos, o lo intentaban, cuando Shidou estaba con Tohka o con las gemelas Yamai o con alguna de sus "amigas", simplemente era imposible no verlo con malos deseos; sus ojos parecían de demonios y al verlos, de seguro hasta Shidou pensaba que estaría maldito de por vida por tanto odio y envidia.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, todos odiamos a Shidou alguna vez, incluso Origami Tobiichi, la representante de nuestra clase, estaba tras él; hablaba con él con naturalidad, preparaba galletas y desayunos apetitosos a la vista, se le pegaba y hasta había rumores de que se escapaban a la azotea para tener momentos íntimos de parejas, ¡totalmente imperdonable!

Shidou era mi mejor amigo, su amabilidad me daba confianza de decirle cosas que a otros no, expresarle abiertamente muchos de mis sentimientos y mi amor secreto con mi novia, pero era gracioso y al mismo tiempo el colmo que nunca parecía satisfecho con ninguna chica y todos pensábamos que era presa de un apetito insaciable, un pervertido en busca de construir un harén.

En ese momento estaba de acuerdo, yo podía observarlos de cerca y no podía creerme como desaprovechaba su suerte y parte de su juventud de esa manera. Dios no hace milagros dos veces, y si lo hace, no puede ser tan deprisa, excepto si se trataba de Shidou, ¡las mujeres le llovían! Caían a sus brazos como si solo él pudiera atraparlas, ellas no se interesaban en otros y realmente nadie quería hablarles; no había valor suficiente, y por mi persona, no tenía esas intenciones con Tohka, ni con la representante, ni con las gemelas, ni con nadie más.

Ahora entiendo que Shidou no era un tonto, han pasado varios años y no sé qué haya cambiado en su vida, pero la mía sí que ha cambiado y por eso entiendo algunas cosas del pasado.

Cuando vi a Shidou en esa pastelería tenía tantas ganas de contarle tantas cosas, pero debía volver a casa y él también, tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver después, por eso acepté su propuesta sin pensarlo un poco tan siquiera.

Y ahora caigo en cuenta de que sus palabras me debieron haber confundido como ahora, por lo menos debí dudar de él, de nuestra amistad, de nuestra confianza y todo lo que yo conocía debió de fracturarse.

«Tonomachi, quiero hablarte». Me dijo en un tono serio y yo solo asentí con entusiasmo, la idea me venía perfecta. «¿Podría ser el sábado en Deniss? Siento que debo contártelo, desde hace mucho tiempo…»

No noté el sentimiento en su voz, no reconocí el tono de culpa y tampoco sé la razón detrás, pero lo escuché tan serio y arrepentido que creo me ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo. La duda se planta en mi cabeza como una aguja; es molesto, me lastima y una sensación de comida descompuesta está en mi estómago.

Shidou nunca podría mentirme, éramos mejores amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso terminó cuando Tohka se transfirió a la escuela y aunque logré encajar entre ellos, sabía que debía dejarlo disfrutar la vida, que encontrara a su pareja y de haber sido así, estoy seguro que él mismo debió apartarme, pero por alguna razón, las chicas eran como una molestia, tanto así que parecía sufrir al estar rodeado de ellas.

Si yo hubiera tenido su suerte, hubiera aceptado cada gesto lindo y dulce, hubiera salido con ellas, disfrutando ser tan querido, hubiera sido un honor y aceptado el regalo de Dios con una sonrisa y un juramento de lealtad a nuestra felicidad; la mía y la de ellas. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Me pregunto por qué él sufría en esa hermosa situación de ensueño, todo hombre mataría por tener un día de su vida o tan siquiera la oportunidad de obtener algo similar, y creo que hasta yo, teniendo novia, hubiera participado en un duelo de esa índole, incluso si después el amor con mi novia desaparecía, así como todos mis esfuerzos y nuestros momentos juntos se desvanecerían.

Quisiera preguntárselo ahora, porque en ese tiempo solo asumí que era un idiota y tal vez lo era, porque yo también destruí todo lo que construí para mi novia; todo lo eliminé y fue tan rápido cómo terminó, que deseé que así hubiera sido conmigo. Algo bastante estúpido de mi parte, tal vez peor que él.

Al volver a mi departamento, esa pregunta empieza a ser más clara cuando entro hasta la sala y veo a mi hermosa y joven esposa en el mejor momento: jugando en nuestra consola. No ha notado mi presencia y eso está bien, no quiero interrumpirla cuando está jugando con tanta pasión y concentración, parece que se ha ido a otro mundo.

Me quedo quieto, observando la pantalla llena de efectos especiales y movimientos acrobáticos del personaje de mi esposa, ella es increíble y es mucho mejor que yo. Bueno, realmente es mejor que yo en muchas cosas, a veces no entiendo por qué estamos juntos, me limito a pensar que yo la amo y ella me ama.

Siempre me limito a pensar las cosas de forma sencilla, excepto cuando me imagino situaciones.

Es como las cosas que le gustan, ella adora los dulces y los pasteles, es de las personas que no engordan y que, por suerte, todo lo que come de carbohidratos se le concentra en el pecho, por eso son grandes y le agradezco a Dios por esa singular característica en su cuerpo.

Si alguien me preguntara cuales son los dulces favoritos de mi esposa, diría que son los que tienen almendras, y eso me basta, para la mayoría de personas también, pero si me preguntarán por qué esto es así, no estaría preparado para responder esa pregunta.

—Esa fue una buena pelea —dije en el momento en el que el "K.O." apareció en la pantalla.

—Ah, _Sweetie_ —dijo con una sonrisa al verme, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa claro, así que su sonrisa se me hizo dulce y brillante—. No te oí entrar, te tardaste más de lo usual.

—Es que pasé a comprarte algo.

Sin más le mostré una cajita de cartón de color rosa, justo del tono de sus ojos, pero no era nada brillante comparado con estos al saber el contenido de la cajita, ya les dije que ella adora estas cosas.

—Oh, qué bien, muy bien. Lo comeremos al final, como el postre. ¿De qué es?

—Es de fresas con crema —respondí con una sonrisa, era inevitable cuando actuaba de esa forma tan infantil, era adorable y mi culpa por corresponder a cada capricho que tenía.

—Pensé que tendría almendras… Igual está bien, ahora que estás aquí podemos ir a comer, por poco y como sin ti, por eso me puse a jugar, deberíamos hacerlo después del postre, ni siquiera tenía idea de que teníamos este juego, ¡es muy divertido!

—De acuerdo, pero no vayas a llorar cuando te gane.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso ya quiero verlo, _Rookie._

Los videojuegos fueron un puente para juntarnos y al mismo tiempo, uno por el cual caminamos y seguimos caminando. Suena un poco tonto e increíble, no tanto como lo que he contado de Shidou, pero así crea que nuestra historia de amor es de las más sencillas, tiene algo raro que lo hace especial, o al menos me limito a pensar así.

Es decir, tenía una novia en mis años de preparatoria, le compraba todo tipo de regalos, le decía lo que quería escuchar, tenía horas del día dedicadas solo a ella y creo que mis sentimientos eran reales.

No son los mismos que siento ahora, aunque mi trato con mi esposa no ha cambiado del que le tenía a ella, pero mi esposa es real y mi exnovia era simplemente… un juego, algo virtual.

Sin embargo, no era muy consciente de eso en aquellos años, y solo me di cuenta cuando me interesé por primera vez en una chica de verdad, cuando mi amor virtual de años y un montón de esfuerzo, flaqueó.

— _Sweetie_ , ¿en verdad tardaste tanto por comprarme un pastel? —preguntó ella mientras comía su hamburguesa sin mucho cuidado, había también una para mí, pero ni siquiera la había empezado.

—Bueno, no fue por eso. En realidad, me encontré un amigo de la preparatoria, no lo veía desde la graduación y tampoco fue a nuestra boda, la invitación nunca llegó, ese Itsuka siempre se desaparecía de repente, sin explicaciones, después volvía con alguna chica o con problemas encima —dije con un tono divertido, era nostálgico.

—Hmm… ¿Volvía con chicas? ¿Era un mujeriego? —preguntó ella un poco confundida—. En ese caso, creo que fue bueno que no fuera a nuestra boda, aunque no te preocupes, Sweetie, en el momento en el que aceptaste nuestro matrimonio, no hubo marcha atrás, Jijiji.

—Y no me arrepiento, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—Oh, muchas gracias… Espera, ¿esa no es una frase cliché de juegos de citas? Ya sabes, por ahí del final, la pareja se lo dice.

—Ah, bueno… La verdad no lo había pensado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto, Shiro-chan.

Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Era la verdad, nunca me imaginé casado, ni comiendo con alguien en mi vida adulta como ahora, tal vez es que era muy pesimista o falta de fe en que podría ser como todos los demás, o al menos, tener un poco de la suerte que tenía Shidou.

Creo que todos los que estudiamos con él queríamos una oportunidad así; no importaba si la chica en cuestión no tenía la belleza exótica de una en un millón como Tohka o las gemelas Yamai, solo queríamos una oportunidad con alguna chica, con que fuera algo linda estaba bien, pero el muy desgraciado de Shidou tenía demasiada suerte.

Y la desaprovechó.

O eso creo.

— _Sweetie_ , ¿y qué pasó con tu amigo mujeriego? ¿Te contó de algunas conquistas? —preguntó de forma divertida mientras seguía comiendo, no pude evitar sonreír.

Si supiera de las proezas que Shidou hizo en su juventud, aunque realmente no ha pasado mucho tiempo, como no lo he visto, tal vez haya hecho alguna proeza más.

—La verdad no tengo idea de sus conquistas, no creo que se haya casado, me lo hubiera dicho… Eso creo. Ha estado desaparecido desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿¡Lo raptaron?!

—¡No! —dije rápidamente y negué con las manos, después me reí; esto me pasa por escoger mal las palabras—. Me refiero a que no lo he visto ni he sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo. Me citó para que hablemos, dice que tiene algo que decirme, algo que no me ha dicho en muchos años y que debió hacerlo, lo vi algo culpable… No sé qué sea.

Ella soltó un resoplido de decepción, o eso pareció, también me miró fijamente con sus ojos claros y rosados, parecían un dulce. Ladeó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y su cabello largo y liso, teñido de color blanco, cayó a un lado.

—Bueno, si no lo sabes y no estás seguro, no puede ser verdad. Así que espera a que te la diga y no pienses más en eso, no tiene sentido.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Ni siquiera te deja comer, _Sweetie_.

Miré mi plato y sonreí un poco, ella está a punto de acabar, estoy seguro que con tres bocados más, esa hamburguesa llegará a su fin, pero la mía está a medio camino, ni he tomado algún sorbo de mi refresco enlatado.

—Lo siento, pero no pienses en mí, ni me esperes, sé que ya quieres comer el pastel.

—Tal vez sea una adicta a las cosas dulces, pero te esperaré, sería un poco injusto que la persona que lo compró, no lo pruebe al mismo tiempo que yo, aunque sea para mí el pastel.

—Cierto. Será mejor que me apure entonces.

Shiro siempre es muy directa y tiene unas frases muy convenientes para la ocasión, parece que no hace nada y de hecho no hace nada, yo me encargo de todos los gastos de nuestro departamento, ella es solo ama de casa y muchas veces no hace ni eso, pero logra apoyarme siempre y me ama.

Supongo que soy una persona muy simple y me basta con las respuestas simples, pero verdaderas y concretas.

No tengo razones para dudar de ella, me lo demuestra desde la forma especial y extranjera en la que se refiere exclusivamente a mí, ni siquiera le gusta salir y casi no lo hace, como para que yo sospeche que pueda engañarme con alguien mientras yo estoy trabajando, de hecho, si pienso en el pasado de mi esposa, podré encontrar muchas similitudes conmigo y mi forma de pensar.

Es decir, ella siempre ha sido muy bonita y de cuerpo atractivo, aun así, siempre pensó que no encontraría a alguien de quien enamorarse, hasta que llegué yo a su vida; y esto también fue una casualidad, también creo que fue suerte.

Ella casi siempre tiene la razón en las cosas que me preocupan, no tiene la solución a los problemas, pero a las incertidumbres sí, creo que es porque ha tenido muchas dudas en su vida, porque creo que solo te puedes volver un experto cuando has pasado por una misma situación varias veces, sin importar si te fue bien o no.

Como yo que me he dedicado a la fotografía, admito que no es un trabajo tan formal y de hecho no es mi prioridad, porque esa es trabajar en una pequeña empresa desarrolladora de videojuegos móviles, pero siendo fotógrafo en ciertos eventos o simplemente hacerlo cuando la inspiración me atrapa, no estoy muy seguro de si me siento bien, o si es nostalgia de la buena de mis días de escuela, pero hay una sensación de frescura dentro de mí y de satisfacción.

Pienso que capturo un momento de la vida de las personas o de varias.

Uno que tal vez no se repita con los elementos que suceden alrededor, porque puedes repetir un aniversario, tener otro cumpleaños, celebrar navidad todos los años, asistir a una boda o toma una evidencia fotográfica de algún momento que desees, pero en cada ocasión que lo hagas será diferente; no serán las mismas personas, tu expresión variará, los factores que le anteceden a ese momento también no serán los mismos, incluso las personas involucradas no podrán ser las mismas que hace un año o más.

Cuando pienso en todo esto, creo que ayudo a capturar los momentos más felices de las personas y les doy una evidencia de que en verdad han disfrutado la vida, creo que las personas deberían tomarse más fotografías, al menos para que ellos mismos se hagan cuentas cuando sientan que no han disfrutado nada o no han disfrutado lo suficiente.

Como diría Shiro, si no lo sabes y no lo ves, no puedes decir que es verdad. Creo que esto aplica muy bien a lo que pienso.

Así que creo que es mejor no pensar en eso, después de todo, estamos comiendo y cuando se termine el postre, jugaremos el resto de la tarde, tal vez ver una película como siguiente paso estaría bien.

Ya sabré lo que Shidou quiere decirme, después de todo somos mejores amigos y eso es lo que yo sé y aunque no lo puedo ver, lo siento. Así que debe de ser verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Cielos, ya casi había dejado esta historia muy atrás, pero no, no puedo abandonarla y dejarla con solo un capítulo, además prometí que serían solo tres, ¡tengo que llegar a esos tres!**

 **Este es el segundo capítulo y espero tener pronto el tercero, pero igual deseo que este capítulo les guste, ¡todo es narrativa! Es la primera vez que logro esto.**

* * *

 **Mejores amigos**

 **Parte 2: Nostalgia**

En la noche, ya sin nada qué hacer más que dormir, sigo despierto pensando en el pasado; tampoco es que sea tan lejano, pero hay muchas personas que están tan lejos que ya no los veo, es ahí cuando me limito a recordarlos y no puedo imaginarme cómo serán ahora.

Yo he cambiado mucho, antes ni siquiera podría imaginarme a mí mismo teniendo este estilo, esta apariencia, un lugar propio, dos trabajos; uno pesado y el otro por pasión, tampoco esperé que me casaría y menos con una mujer tan hermosa.

Tuve que cortarme el cabello y arreglármelo un poco, ahora parece algo simétrico y un tanto militar, no ha sido cosa mía, aunque admito que me agrada, cosas de la pequeña empresa en la que trabajo. Mi rostro también se volvió más maduro y el de todo un hombre, ¡eso tiene ventajas! Puedo ser "una cara dura".

Creo que soy más responsable, pero no es como si no pueda relajarme, incluso si ahora no puedo dormir mientras Shiro está recostada en mi pecho, usando poca ropa que la cubra y tan despreocupada de pegarme su cuerpo voluptuoso sin problema alguno.

Debería estar durmiendo o disfrutando de la intimidad, pero en vez de eso, ¿qué estás haciendo, Tonomachi? Oh, sí, pensando en el pasado por culpa de Itsuka. ¡Que recién se aparece! Y se suponía que no iba a pensar en él, pero hablaremos pronto y se contaran secretos, casi puedo olerlos.

Itsuka. Shidou. ¿El también habrá cambiado? Bueno, lo vi y su cabello no es el mismo, también está más alto, diría que igual que yo, y no parece ser tan delgado como antes, tal vez se volvió fuerte mientras no lo vi. Pero no son esos cambios los que me interesan.

Mientras miro a Shiro y acaricio su cabello blanco y suave con mi mano, no puedo evitar sonreír. Yo soy feliz con una sola mujer amándome; y esto es realmente difícil, no todos somos "Itsuka Shidou", y tenemos que salir a buscar oportunidades, no ellas vienen a nosotros.

Él que tenía tantas chicas, me pregunto si se habrá casado con alguna. Tenía hasta de donde escoger y muy difícil al solo escoger a una. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca aprovechó ninguna oportunidad, eres muy amable, Itsuka, pero creo que también te faltó valor y fuerza para decidirte.

Oh, ya sé, ¿no sabías por quién decidirte? Puedo verlo venir de ti, de todas formas… ¡Te comprendo! Creo que yo tampoco podría decidirme por alguna, todas eran chicas increíbles. Supongo que cuando nos reunamos mañana y me cuentes eso que me has ocultado por tanto tiempo, me dirás también si te casaste con alguien.

O si formaste un harén, maldito Itsuka. Je… Estoy seguro que a nuestros compañeros de preparatoria les encantaría saber.

Maldición, no puedo dormir. Maldición.

Oh, bueno, será mejor que deje el cabello de Shiro en paz o se va a despertar y me culpará por eso. No quiero ser regañado en plena noche, así que mejor alejo mis brazos de ella… Sí, aquí detrás de mi nuca están bien.

Hmm. No. No tengo nada de sueño.

Ahh, Itsuka, Itsuka, Itsuka… ¿Qué es de tu vida ahora? Me intrigas de solo pensarlo y ni te lo imaginas, supongo. No hemos hablado, ni siquiera un correo… ¿Te has olvidado de tu buen amigo Tonomachi? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?

¿Te acordarás de Tohka… Yatogami Tohka? ¡Tal vez es tu esposa! Sí, tiene sentido, cuando se transfirió solo estaba contigo, parece que ya se conocían desde antes, pero ella era nueva, ¡y muy nueva! Yo lo hubiera sabido, no se me olvidaría esos ojos hermosos como los de ella.

Recuerdo que ambos se iban juntos y se venían juntos a la escuela. Desde que ella llegó ese día, tu nombre pasó a ser conocido hasta en otros salones, rumores se esparcían y a mí me dejabas de lado, lo entendía porque era una chica muy linda, Tohka era realmente agradable y muy optimista.

Estoy seguro que, si ella resulta ser tu esposa, tu vida sería muy divertida y ajetreada, pero serías feliz, Itsuka. De eso no me cabe duda. Tohka Yatogami… Hmm, ¿Será Tohka Itsuka ahora? Suena un poco gracioso, todos en la escuela ya lo creían posible, creo que hasta dormían juntos, ¡y creo que alguna vez esparcí ese rumor! Realmente podía creerlo, y muchos también lo hicieron.

Pero antes de Tohka, nuestra representante de la clase y de esas chicas inalcanzables, Tobiichi Origami, se acercó a ti rápidamente. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo habría creído, creo que ahí es donde la "suerte Itsuka" comenzó, ¿eh?

Sí… Todavía lo recuerdo. Debo admitir que no era mi tipo, pero tenía esa aura misteriosa y ese rostro congelado que no te decía nada con la mirada, excepto cuando se molestaba con Tohka. Y casi siempre era por tu atención.

Siempre me dijiste que no había nada en especial entre ustedes, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta que sí lo había y tu nombre se hizo más conocido en nuestra escuela. Te odiaban por tener a la chica inalcanzable, la que no hablaba con nadie ni te invitaba a hablar. Todos te envidiaron por ella y por Tohka, ¡casi caigo yo también!

Puede que te hayas quedado con ella, ¿no es así? Era inteligente, bonita, buena en los deportes, confiable, con las mejores calificaciones, cocinaba bien, era lo que uno definiría "perfección". Y sé que no buscabas eso en una chica… Pero ella sí a ti, Itsuka.

¿Podría ser ella tu esposa ahora? ¿Por eso te vi tan relajado y seguro de ti? Origami. Itsuka Origami. Bueno, si eso fue lo que terminaste escogiendo, estoy preparado para cuando lo digas.

Pero bueno, hasta yo quedé con la boca abierta cuando regresaste de una tormenta en ese viaje escolar, cargando a tu Tohka y todavía acompañado de dos bellezas idénticas. ¡Eras un desgraciado y suertudo! ¡No sé cómo es que ambas a la vez y no me estoy contradiciendo!

Kaguya y Yuzuru. Yamai. Es imposible olvidarlas, se convirtieron en chicas muy populares en nuestra escuela, Itsuka. No importa que deporte fuera o si era un arte marcial, no importa de qué se tratara, si se podía competir y ambas estaban juntas, ¡eran las mejores y nadie podría detenerlas!

Creo que eran algo extremas, pero su intensidad era genial. Kaguya era más accesible y muy emotiva, en serio, decían que cuando se avergonzaba era adorable, igual lo decían de Tohka, pero realmente nunca pude comprobarlo, ¡de seguro que tú sí! También tendrás que contarme esas cosas cuando nos veamos, Itsuka.

Hay tantas historias que podrías contar. Historias por las cuales los que "siempre están solos" te matarían o te lanzarían maldiciones vudú por el resto de tu vida.

Yuzuru tenía una extraña forma de hablar, te adelantaba el sentido de sus palabras, creo que decía más de lo que debía, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba y era muy entretenido escucharla hablar; es lo que me contaban sus compañeros de grupo, porque lamentablemente, no estaban con Itsuka y yo.

Fue una verdadera lástima, la verdad.

Kaguya también hablaba raro, pero de distinta forma y era divertido escucharla si su intención era entretener… Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que así era ella y bueno, ya estábamos acostumbrados, así que sin problemas.

Además, ¿qué importaban esas tonterías cuando eran tan hermosas? ¡En serio! Y para Shidou todo era tan natural, no tardó en adaptarse a ellas y para cuando volvimos del viaje, ¡ellas eran parte de sus seguidoras!

¿Pudiste elegir alguna, Itsuka? ¿Es Itsuka Kaguya o Itsuka Yuzuru? Ahh, cual sea la respuesta, estoy seguro que has vivido una vida intensa y divertida, ellas siempre eran así.

Oh, Itsuka… No lo sé. Cuando pienso en cuantas chicas pudiste haber tenido tras de ti, tengo que hacer memoria de todas las chicas con las que te vi, y es complejo, porque a veces creo que mis ojos me engañaron.

Creo que alguna vez te escuché hablar de Miku Izayoi, una de las idol más populares que esta ciudad haya visto nacer. Y sigue siendo muy popular y claro, no sabemos quién es el Darling que menciona, pero debe ser su novio o tal vez su esposo, dudo que seas tú… Pero tu suerte ha probado ser más que increíble.

¿Acaso ustedes dos tenía una historia de amor en la que tenían que ocultarse de todos? ¿Escapar de la prensa, citas a escondidas, el novio tras bambalinas, la idol tomando identidades secretas, ese tipo de cosas, Itsuka?

¿Y tuvieron alguna boda nada excéntrica y vives como un rey en una mansión que la clase trabajadora solo puede soñar? ¿Ella es tu Itsuka Miku ahora?

Oh, bueno, creo que llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir que ya estoy soñando despierto.

Sería una historia para una película.

Y si recuerdo bien… Tohka y las demás, a veces cuando almorzaban contigo y en paz, podía escuchar otros nombres que, vaya, ¡eran de chicas! Yoshino, Natsumi, Nia y, por supuesto, tu hermana.

Pero… Algo se me olvida. Alguien importante que dejó una huella en nuestra escuela. Su apariencia es imposible olvidarla, era algo normal, pero al mismo tiempo era asombrosa, brillante y misteriosa, también era muy atractiva, ¡de esas chicas de peligro, te romperá el corazón!

Un ojo que ocultaba y el que mostraba era rojo sangre, su cabello largo de color negro y brillante, su piel parecía de porcelana, tenía una voz especial. También era hermosa y de las chicas inalcanzables también, pero… ¡Esa clasificación era como tu patio trasero, Itsuka!

Tokisaki… ¡Sí, Tokisaki Kurumi! Ese era su nombre, estuvo muy poco tiempo con nosotros antes de que se fuera inexplicablemente, su partida rompió más de una esperanza, créeme, Itsuka. Hubo sufrimiento y decepción, y por supuesto, hubo odio hacia a ti.

Parecía que solo estaba interesada en estar contigo, como Tohka y Origami en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando ella se fue, hasta tú lo sentiste, puedes engañar a otros, pero a mí… Claro, nunca hablamos de eso, nunca hablábamos mucho y después… Ya ni siquiera podría decir que hablábamos…

Por unos días vi que estabas decepcionado y hasta un poco triste, creo que hubo algo entre ustedes que nunca contarás a nadie. Tal vez su partida te afectó en serio, ella no se quedó para ser tu seguidora, y claro, ¡después regresó!

Y era diferente. Pero seguía detrás de ti, amigo.

¿Al final escogiste a la chica más difícil? ¿La que te dejó tan repentinamente como llegó a tu vida? ¿Ella es Itsuka Kurumi ahora, tu esposa? Si lo es, creo que lo lograste, amigo. Regresó a ti y no la dejaste ir.

Que tonto, me acuerdo de lo más lejano y no de lo más cercano. Después de todo, ¿no es esa chica de alta sociedad la que insistía con casarse contigo o algo así? ¡Tal vez al final te atrapó y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo pensando en todas ellas! Era maravillosa y algo extraña, hablaba como en otra época, con mucho respeto y formalidad.

Mukuro… Y algo con las estrellas… Sí, creo que era… Hoshimiya. También era hermosa, como todas tus seguidoras, fácilmente pudieron crear un club de fans en tu nombre, jajaja, ¡creo que oficialmente hubieras muerto si hubiera pasado!

Tenía los pechos más grandes que había visto jamás, creí que solo existían de ese tamaño en las revistas para adultos o en los mangas, pero ella tenía algo más: ¡el cabello más largo del mundo! Y era muy bonito, su peinado era increíble, no me imagino cuanto se tardaría en hacérselo todos los días. También tenía unos ojos brillantes y dorados, parecían monedas de oro.

Declaraba su amor y fidelidad por ti cada vez que se podía, ¿Cuántas veces no hizo enojar a Tohka, Origami y todas las demás por eso? ¿Cuántos no querían matarte por lo que ella decía? ¡Eres realmente un suertudo y uno muy malo! No sé cómo podías vivir sin responder a los sentimientos de una chica que te ofrece matrimonio con tanta seriedad y pasión.

Bueno, sí, ya sé, tu amabilidad. No podías decir "acepto", ¿verdad? No, ¿cómo podrías teniendo a tantas detrás de ti? Elegir a una significaba perder a todas. Pero sé que no lo hiciste por eso, fue algo más que tu amabilidad y corazón.

Y también sé que por lo mismo debiste de haberte casado con ella. Era perfecta para ti, humildemente lo creo. Era tranquila, pero no tanto como Origami. Era hermosa y muy educada, no como Tohka y Kaguya que hacían cosas que no debían y también decían cosas que no… No dieron buenos resultados.

¿Ahora se llama Itsuka Mukuro?

¿Me lo dirás mañana, amigo?

¿Todo lo que he perdido de ti desde que no me hablas, desde que no te veo, desde que no sé nada de ti?

Espero que sí. Es cierto, yo tampoco nunca había pensado en ti antes, pero creo que lo entiendes, cuando tienes que dejar de intentar y no mirar atrás. Porque eso es lo que hicimos todos… Ya no sé nada de Tohka, ni de las gemelas, tampoco de Kurumi, menos esperes que de Mukuro.

Ya no sé nada de ti, Shidou. Y tú tampoco de mí; no hay mucho que contar también, aquí el de la vida interesante eres tú. Te contaré cuanto quieras.

Nos vemos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, he llegado al final de esta historia que espero les haya gustado, incluso si nunca dijeron nada. Me agradó mucho el resultado de la historia, no pensé que terminaría de esta forma, pero quería que usarán su imaginación con el final, dando las suficientes pistas.**

 **Este fue un experimento y lo doy por terminado con una nota alta, estoy muy contento con el resultado de este fic con un protagonista tan inusual, así que espero les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo.**

 **Si quieren dejarme una review, estaría encantado de leerla, y además no cuesta nada.**

 **Nos vemos en otro fanfic.**

* * *

 **Mejores amigos**

 **Parte 3: Finalmente**

El día llegó por fin, me siento emocionado, hace mucho que no veo a Itsuka, hace mucho que no veo a mi mejor amigo; me hace preguntar si en verdad lo soy o si él en verdad lo es. Realmente no sé por qué me pregunto esto ahora, anteriores días no se me habían ocurrido tantas preguntas.

Sé que hemos tomado caminos diferentes y que no hemos hecho nada para intentar cruzarnos, en todo caso, fue el destino, la suerte o una coincidencia que nos viéramos en ese lugar, a esa hora.

Es decir, ¿esa pastelería es frecuentada por ambos? ¿Acaso está cerca de tu trabajo? ¿Fue por alguna emergencia? ¿O se te ocurrió de repente entrar para comprar algo para alguien que no eras tú?

No lo sé… Tal vez… Que nos hayamos cruzado solo fue un evento aleatorio que sucede, incluso con pocas probabilidades. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, pudiste haberte mudado a otra ciudad, incluso a otro país, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Nunca me dijiste cuales eran tus planes para el futuro, tampoco sé tantas cosas de tu pasado. ¿Cuánto sé de ti, amigo Itsuka?

No lo sé.

¿Cuánto sabía de mí mismo?

En ese entonces no me importaba nada más que mi novia virtual; un amor digital que nada tenía que ver con lo real. Solamente quería vivir y disfrutar de cada minuto, pasarla bien, crear buenos recuerdos y buenas amistades.

Y pasaron muchas cosas divertidas, sorprendentes, graciosas. Claro que hubo pérdidas y muchas cosas malas; pero no me importaban, no me daba cuenta de esas cosas y cuando me pasaban, quería que terminaran rápido.

Siempre viví pensando que la vida sería maravillosa, y creo que hice todo lo posible porque lo fuera. Viví al máximo, y no me importaban las cosas que hacía en ese entonces, ni como se me viera.

Tampoco veía a otros, incluso cuando hacían cosas extrañas, como tú, Itsuka.

Sé que es momento de saberlo, esta vez soy diferente, admito que no fui tu mejor amigo, incluso si lo creí así. Pero el yo maduro, adulto y enamorado, de ahora no es el mismo Tonomachi Hiroto que tú conociste.

Pero ¡Hey! Tampoco me he vuelto un amargado, serio y exitoso ser, hay cosas que nunca cambian y aunque sí he cambiado… No, mejor lo dejemos en que he mejorado, soy un mejor Tonomachi Hiroto del que tenía 16 años.

Tengo una hermosa y ardiente esposa. Siempre estuve algo celoso de ti por tu buena suerte con las chicas; esos ángeles que a ti NO te causaba ningún ápice de nerviosismo ni vergüenza, ¡no sé cómo lo podías hacer! ¡Eras realmente un súper hombre o algo así!

O un tonto.

Ahora no tengo porque tener celos, Itsuka. No importa con cuál de tus chicas te casaste; no importa si fue con la belleza exótica de Kurumi Tokisaki, o si fue con la bella señorita Mukuro Hoshimiya, o si fue con una idol famosa y sensual como Miku Izayoi… ¡Cielos, incluso no importa si decidiste casarte con tu hermanita no consanguínea!

¿Sabes qué? No importa por cuál de las rutas te fuiste, mi protagonista de juegos harén, porque yo también tengo una belleza de mujer, y me costó mucho toparme con ella, seguirle el ritmo y enamorarla, casi que creo que fue un milagro, y el día más feliz de mi vida.

El día en que ella me confesó sus sentimientos de amor, ese… sin duda ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, también el más feliz. De verdad lo fue. Y después de ese día, todos fueron maravillosos y geniales.

Era un tonto enamorado. Ella también lo era, ¡eso es lo bueno! Ja. Ser el único tonto en una pareja no es nada bueno. Y con ella aprendí que ser indeciso tampoco lo es; y con esto sé lo tonto que eras en tus días de escuela.

Además, soy un simple mortal comparado contigo, era la primera belleza que se me acercaba y me aceptaba, ¡Itsuka! ¡No iba a dejarla ir! ¿Cómo puedes ignorar o dejar en espera los sentimientos de una bella persona? No se puede, de verdad.

Bueno, sí se puede… ¿Lo hiciste tú, Itsuka? ¿Rechazaste todos esos sentimientos, rompiste todos esos corazones, lo hiciste por la chica que en verdad amabas?

Hay tanto de qué hablar, tanto que quiero decir, pero ya estoy aquí, esperándote.

Denny's es un restaurante que no frecuento, incluso si es algo familiar y con platillos perfectamente elaborados y deliciosos. Tampoco es tan caro, recuerdo que venía de más pequeño, este lugar tiene toda una historia en esta ciudad; no sé si es tan vieja como la misma Tenguu, pero lleva sus años aquí.

Ahora que espero con una taza de café; al cual me he vuelto un poco adicto por los días de trabajo en el que puedes terminar viendo el amanecer; recuerdo que la hermanita de Itsuka, Kotori, le gustaba venir aquí por un platillo especial.

Me pregunto si este lugar es especial para él… Tal vez también es un favorito, por algo fue que me pidió venir aquí, o simplemente es lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Entonces, la puerta se abre y volteo a ver casi de forma instantánea, el resto de personas que resultan ser familias, no están pendientes de la puerta, no como yo, que la he estado checando antes, en busca de mi amigo.

Esta vez sí es él.

Ahora que lo noto está casi tan alto como yo, usa camisa de mangas cortas de color celeste que combina con su cabello azul marino, sus ojos color ámbar se ven más brillantes que en su juventud; que extraño, porque tenía muchas cosas por las cuales sentirse más que vivo; viste pantalón azul y unos zapatos negros, también tiene un celular en mano y se ve algo fuerte; mucho más fuerte y duro que yo, muy seguramente.

—Tonomachi, perdón, ¿has esperado mucho? —dice con modestia y se sienta en frente mío con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro que no, es solo que cuando la señorita un café tan amablemente, no pude decir que no —respondí con una sonrisa amplia—. No hay que negar la amabilidad de las mujeres.

—Oh… Bueno, tengo que estar de acuerdo, no trae nada bueno…

—Sí, sobre todo porque después no lo vuelven a hacer o…

—Se enojan —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, luego nos reímos un poco.

—Parece que hablamos el mismo idioma, Itsuka.

—Sí… Eso parece. —Sonrió con diversión—. Me sorprende, nunca pensé que la dejarías.

—¿Qué cosa? —Entonces me mostró su celular y recordé—. Ah… Corté con ella.

El rostro de Itsuka pareció iluminarse, aclararse. De hecho, creo que soy yo el único que notó eso, una versión más clara de la persona que estaba viendo ahora; era de facciones maduras y adultas, su mirada era diferente, pero en estos momentos, era tan claro.

Y de pronto, sentí que era el Itsuka Shidou de antes y yo también era el Tonomachi Hiroto de antes. Hice un par de bromas al respecto sobre mi novia virtual; tonterías sin sentido como que las cosas entre nosotros ya no estaban funcionando, que ya no había química entre ambos, ella ya no me amaba y yo también estaba dejando de amarla.

Eso nos causó varias risas, estoy seguro que las familias que estaban desayunando ahí no podían entender la gracia de terminar con una relación. Poco o nada nos importaba, igual no quería que entendieran el chiste porque quién sabe con qué ojos me mirarían.

La conversación se desvió al pasado; cómo éramos, las cosas de las que hablábamos, nuestras pequeñas amistades, mi exnovia virtual, y lo tontos que fuimos con el tema de las chicas; yo con mi amor artificial y él con tantas chicas detrás.

Nunca fuimos los guapos del salón, creo que éramos cosa normal, pero estábamos perdidos, cada uno a su manera, y ahora solo podíamos reírnos y avergonzarnos un poco.

La mesera se nos acercó en medio de las risas, pidió disculpas de antemano y nos ofreció la carta a ambos. Fuimos algo escandalosos, de seguro, por eso la señorita se apresuró a decir los platillos recomendados, como si acelerando el proceso podría callarnos la boca más rápido con comida.

Pero una vez ordenamos y se fue, la conversación continuó.

—Ahora soy un hombre casado, Itsuka.

—¿En serio? —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Claro, ¿creías que no encontraría pareja en el mundo 3D?

—No, no. Yo no dije eso, es solo que… Realmente no pensé que te casarías tan joven.

—¿Tú no estás casado?

—Eh… Bueno… —Itsuka se rascó la mejilla y miró a otro lado—. Algo así… Pero eso no importa…

—¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Es elemental!

—Yo quiero saber de tu esposa, Tonomachi, ¿es como tu novia virtual?

—Exnovia, Itsuka.

—Oh, Jajaja, sí… Exnovia.

—Hacer una comparación entre ellas es una idiotez —dije con mucho orgullo.

¿Cómo no estar orgulloso de la mujer que amas? Shiro es cien veces mejor que mi exnovia virtual, en serio. Pero como sé que no podrá creerme, digo, ¿cómo lo haría si vivió rodeado de bellezas en la adolescencia? Tomé mi celular y busqué una foto de ambos en nuestra luna de miel.

—Ella es mi esposa.

Los ojos de Itsuka la observaron sin parpadear, incluso se abrieron un poco más, igual su boca estaba abierta, yo solo pude reírme un poco.

—¿Qué tal? ¿No es hermosa? Ah, Itsuka, estoy tan feliz de haberla conocido, de que esté conmigo, pero sobre todo, estoy feliz de haberme enamorado y que ella también lo haya hecho de mí.

No sé si fue por lo que dije, pero él sonrió cálidamente y el ámbar en sus ojos se iluminó un poco más.

—Es realmente hermosa, Tonomachi. Espero que a ella sí que le des todo lo que le dabas a tu ex. Jajaja.

—Hmp, por favor, Itsuka, ¡eso y más le doy!

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Harada Shiro, pero claro, ahora ella es mi esposa, así que tiene mi apellido —dije con mucho orgullo y confianza—. Quiero escucharte decirlo de nuevo, Itsuka.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que es hermosa! —¡Es que lo es!—. Vamos, dilo.

—Sí que lo presumes, Tonomachi, jeje… —Me regresó el celular y yo lo guardé—. Es muy hermosa para ti, espero que siempre estén juntos.

—Jeje, por supuesto, no la cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

—Que bien —dijo un poco apagado y agachó la mirada.

—No te preocupes, ya pronto viene la comida.

—No es eso. Es solo que… Lo siento, por no estar ahí en ese momento.

—¿Cómo ibas a estar en mi luna de miel, Itsuka? ¡Por favor! —Me miró con molestia y diversión, yo solamente me reí.

—¡Eso no, Tonomachi! Cielos, hablo de tu boda… Por lo que me dices de ella, de seguro el momento en el que te casaste fue el más feliz de todos, no puedo imaginármelo del todo bien… —explicó con un ligero pesar y eso despertó mi seriedad en mi mirar—. Pero si tú tuviste una boda feliz y divertida, realmente me alegro, quisiera haber sido parte de eso… y también…

Me hubiera gustado, lo pienso así también, Itsuka.

—Estoy seguro que pudiste tener novia cuando nos conocimos, una que fuera real, no tenías por qué alejarte de nadie, Tonomachi. Nadie te había rechazado e incluso si así hubiera sido, podías intentarlo la próxima ocasión… Las veces que quisieras. Por eso, me sorprende que estés casado tan pronto, creí que tardarías más; es una decisión muy importante, hay que saber lo qué quieres y con quién lo quieres… Pasar el resto de tu vida.

Sus palabras me absorbieron, fueron mejores que las que dijo mi padre en mi boda, fueron mejores que cualquiera que haya hablado en ese momento, en el que unía mi vida con la de Shiro.

—Realmente estoy feliz por ti, además Shiro-san es muy hermosa, de seguro también es linda y te ama. Sobre todo si te ama, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, porque eso es lo que realmente importa —dijo con una sonrisa cálida y mirándome a los ojos—. Tonomachi, espero que seas realmente feliz con tu esposa, y si no es… una molestia, a la próxima podrías invitarme a alguna fiesta, supongo.

—Itsuka… ¿Qué estás diciendo tan serio? Claro que sí, tú debiste ser el padrino de mi boda… Porque eres mi mejor amigo —dije con una voz nada poderosa, pero mis palabras eran reales—. No te preocupes, esas cosas ya pasaron… Además, no he sabido de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, aparte de mi esposa, no tengo muchas cosas interesantes qué decir.

—No digas eso, tampoco he sabido de ti, y quiero hacerlo ahora, por favor.

Con eso me tomó con la guardia baja, yo era quién quería saber de él, no pensé que él estaba más interesado en saber de mí, ¿por qué? Shidou tiene algo que decirme, pero en vez de eso, hemos hablado del pasado, de mi esposa, se ha disculpado de tiempos que se han ido, y ahora… Ahora tengo que hablar de mi trabajo, de mi pasatiempo pasional y de toda la vida que él no conoce de mí.

Lo hice y en menos tiempo del que esperé, la comida llegó para tapar nuestras bocas; estoy seguro que las familias estarán felices de no escucharnos hablar y cambiar de temas tan a menudo.

Itsuka, no es por esto que vinimos a comer aquí, no es por esta plática que nos reunimos, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, aunque en el pasado sí que lo hacía, y te lo contaba todo, incluso lo de mi novia virtual. Exnovia virtual.

Contaste cosas de tu trabajo mientras comíamos; injusticias de tu jefe, de la misma empresa, de tus compañeros de trabajo, de cómo no tienes tiempo de varias cosas por… razones que no quisiste mencionar, de lo cansado que es tu vida incluso al irte a dormir.

Te escuché y te hice reír, al suceder, mi visión se aclaró un poco, pero mis dudas no lo hicieron. Han pasado los años, Itsuka, y hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, sin ni siquiera cruzarnos dos palabras, pero sigues sin poder engañarme.

No estás siendo honesto, pero sí que eres sutil.

Terminamos, pagamos y tal vez creíste que me había olvidado de por qué estamos aquí, pero no lo hice y tan solo al salir, te lo tuve que recordar.

—Itsuka, ¿qué es lo que querías contarme?

—Ah…

—Ese día dijiste que tenías que decirme algo, desde hace mucho tiempo… Y desde entonces no he podido imaginar qué es… Porque ahora sé que… hay muchas que no sé de ti, y creo que no nos importaba contarnos nada en ese entonces; eras un tonto y yo también. Y lo siento por eso…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú has dicho tanto y me has tratado como si nada hubiera cambiado, creí que serías diferente, pero… No lo eres —respondió con soltura y sorpresa—. Creí que sería más difícil, y soy yo quién debe disculparse, Tonomachi, no tú… No tienes que decir nada, soy yo quien tiene que decirlo… Decirte tanto…

—Aun así, tengo que disculparme, Itsuka. Porque las cosas que no quieres decirme ahora… Tengo la misma sensación de cuando estábamos en Raizen y sentía que no decías nada importante, nada de lo que realmente querías decirme.

—Tonomachi… —Los ojos de Itsuka se agrandaron como si fueran dos peces globo.

—Y es lo mismo que siento ahora. —Metí las manos en mis bolsas y lo miré un poco decepcionado—. Hemos crecido, Itsuka, y todo el tiempo que teníamos, las pocas responsabilidades de ese entonces, nuestra vida… No se puede comparar a lo que tenemos ahora. No soy el mismo. No puedo seguir quedándome callado, ¿sabes? Je. No puedo simplemente dejarte ir a tu casa sin que cumplas con tu palabra, porque si quieres irte sin decir la verdad, entonces tú no eres mi amigo, Itsuka Shidou.

Él agachó la cabeza, pero cuando la alzó, hizo una sonrisa amarga; algo típica de Itsuka. Luego de eso me pidió ir a un lugar privado y alejado, uno en el que se podía observar la ciudad desde un punto algo elevado, estaba vacío y era una vista muy bella.

Ambos tomamos los barandales con cierta fuerza y el viento movió nuestros cabellos, arruinando un poco nuestros peinados, la ciudad parecía nuestra y solamente la mirábamos, sin decirnos nada, apreciando este paisaje y este silencio.

—Realmente… Realmente… Me conoces, Tonomachi —dijo al voltear su cabeza hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa, luego regresó su cabeza hacia el paisaje—. Es bonito, ¿no es así?

—Sí, creo que he pasado por aquí antes, pero nunca me había detenido a verlo de esta forma, sería bueno tomar una foto aquí, estoy seguro que quedaría perfecta.

—Estoy seguro que sí, tal vez cuando terminemos de hablar, podremos tomarnos una, si estás de humor…

—Será mejor que empieces entonces —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Que realmente quiero tomar una foto de aquí. Justo ahora el tiempo es perfecto.

—Oh, bueno. Es algo complicado, no sé ni cómo empezar, y tal vez hoy no termine de contarte todos los detalles… Porque hay tanto qué decir… Es una parte de mi vida y eso es muy largo de contar, pero un resumen tampoco sería… Apropiado.

—Bueno, si es así… Hmm… ¿Qué tal si pregunto yo?

—¿Hm?

—Sí, yo ya conté muchas cosas de mí y ya hablaste de tu trabajo. ¿Qué es de tu vida amorosa? Ya tienes que decirme quién fue, Itsuka, ¡tienes que decirlo!

—Eh, bueno… —Se puso nervioso y yo solamente disfruté, no va a huir esta vez—. Eso es… parte de lo complicado.

—¿Fue Tohka-chan después de todo?

—Eh, um… Tohka es… —Me quedó mirando sin poder decir algo, hasta que agachó la cabeza hasta mirar los barrotes blancos.

—Vamos, no está aquí, puedes contarme todo, no lo sabrá, Jajaja.

—Jajaja, bueno, eso es cierto —contestó contento y alzó la cabeza para ver el horizonte—. Tohka es… menos celosa, menos ruidosa y sabe cocinar muy bien; eso me alegra mucho, no tienes ni idea…

—Bueno, sí que comía mucho cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero se veía linda, ¡era posible no alimentarla!

—Sí, pero no es nada fácil saciarla, ¿entiendes?

—Oh… Pero ahora te cocina, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Es realmente buena, de hecho, creo que me gusta más su comida que la mía, aunque a ella le sigue encantando cuando yo cocino. Sigue siendo como en la escuela, realmente no puede estar quieta ni un momento, es linda y se preocupa por mí —explicó con una sonrisa cálida—. Este es nuestro lugar especial, se podría decir que… aquí es donde empezó todo, en este lugar. Me gusta porque podemos estar solos y aun sin decir nada, disfrutar del momento.

Itsuka me contó más cosas sobre Tohka, esta vez sí hablamos el mismo idioma, porque está usando un tono de orgullo y felicidad, como yo antes cuando hablé de mi esposa.

Que bien que se haya casado con ella. Aunque parece difícil por su apetito y por su vida laboral, pero creo que es feliz y por lo que me dijo del matrimonio, sé que él la ama y ella también lo ama, a pesar de todo; aunque no sé a qué se refiere con esto en verdad.

Pero cumple con lo más importante y eso es lo que importa.

—Espero que no pida tener hijos en un buen rato, no quiero preocuparme de eso ahora…

—¿Eh? Yo ni he pensado en eso, Itsuka… Es muy pronto, pero ya me preocupaste, así que espero que Shiro no me pida eso… Bueno, ¡jaja! Realmente lo dudo, ella es algo floja; creo que es su único punto negativo.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, tal vez tiene más, pero no me importan mucho. Tohka tampoco es perfecta, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera Tobiichi-san lo era, incluso si lo parecía…

—Origami… —dijo con algo de pesadez y suspiró.

—Sí, ella… La chica perfecta de nuestra clase.

—Um… No es perfecta, pero es mejor así —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. No la conociste así, pero realmente era… no sé cómo decirlo, era muy aprensiva conmigo y creo que con todas las cosas y personas que quería.

—No te quería soltar en la escuela, jeje…

—No, no quería, y eso me causó muchos problemas. —Soltó una risita—. Me asustaba su actitud y sus extremas formas de hacer las cosas, pero ella lo había perdido todo; sus padres. Después de eso, no quieres perder a nadie más que quieras.

—Yo… No lo sabía, Itsuka…

—Yo tampoco, ella me lo dijo, hace mucho tiempo. Pero en ese tiempo no entendía a Origami, porque no éramos iguales. Ahora entiendo por qué me amaba de esa forma, una manera que sigue usando ahora. —Sonrió hacia mí—. Y estoy muy bien con eso.

—¿Ella te sigue amando? Pero estás casado con Tohka, amigo.

—Nunca te dije que estaba casado con ella.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿Origami es tu esposa?

—Es más complicado que eso…

Por un momento no supe qué decir y creo que él tampoco, porque siguió mirando al horizonte, pero no sentía que estaba siendo ignorado, sentí que él se fue.

Tal vez a sus recuerdos.

—Bueno… Itsuka, ¿qué es lo que está pasando exactamente en tu vida?

—Muchas cosas, tengo muchas vidas diferentes… Y parecidas. Me tomé el tiempo para estar aquí y contarte todo, pero luego me di cuenta que no somos los mismos de antes, y me asusté, Tonomachi.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sé si vas a entenderme, no sé qué pasará después… Y por no querer saberlo, no he podido decírtelo en todo este tiempo —dijo un poco triste y decepcionado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, que eso ya lo sabemos. Nos tomaremos una foto de recuerdo e iremos a casa, tal vez nos volvamos a ver; es decir, yo quiero que eso pase —dije cálidamente y lo sacudí un poco de un solo hombro con usar mi mano—. Además, soy yo quien encontró una mujer hermosa, pero floja, que me ama y me acepta, ¿eso no es algo así como algo muy sorprendente?

—Obviamente sí —respondió con mejor humor y me miró con confianza—. ¿Sabes por qué este lugar es tan especial para Tohka y yo?

—No.

—¿Sabes cómo conocí a Tohka?

—Pues no fue en la escuela, ustedes ya se conocían, y no, nunca me lo dijiste.

—¿Y quieres que lo haga? —preguntó algo divertido—. Solo que es una historia muy loca y quiero dejar en claro que no bebí nada, ni fumé nada, estoy sobrio y limpio.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, y tenemos tiempo, así que creo que puedes contarme ese gran secreto.

—Pero tienes que prometer —dijo al pararse frente a mí con una mirada algo seria—, que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, que quedará entre nosotros y que confiarás en lo que te diga, incluso si es solo porque somos amigos. ¿Está bien?

Estaba siendo serio aquí, era una de esas promesas serias en las que te ofrecen la mano o un meñique, un acuerdo en el que das tu palabra y cierras con un gran apretón.

Es algo que solo hacemos los amigos, los que son de verdad, así que solo sonreí un poco y miré a Itsuka con decisión. Él nunca me ha mentido, ha dicho las cosas incompletas, no por mentirme, sino porque tiene miedo de decirlas; siempre ha sido muy inseguro, sobre todo en estas cosas.

No sé qué cosas disparatadas vaya a decir, tampoco me las imagino, no hace falta.

—Bueno, pero tú tienes que prometerme cosas también.

—¿Uh?

—Sí. Tienes que prometerme que, sin importar lo que digas y lo que me has ocultado, nos tenemos que volver a ver… Y tienes que volver… Itsuka… Quiero que estés ahí, y si embarazas a Tohka u Origami, también quiero estar ahí, y si soy yo quien cae primero en eso con mi esposa, también quiero que estés ahí…

Yo no podía verlo, de hecho, no lo hice, estaba demasiado avergonzado de decir cosas como esas. Pero al escuchar su risa, tuve que mirarlo sorprendido de que se lo tomara de esa forma.

—Bueno, ¿algo más? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí… Quiero que seamos verdaderos mejores amigos, así déjame llamarte… Shidou —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si quieres.

Shidou me extendió la mano y me miró con completa confianza, asintió levemente con la cabeza, entonces supe que realmente no importa que fuera a decirme, incluso si me contaba una historia absurda de un decágono amoroso. Incluso podría creerme que era un súper héroe.

—Entonces, ¿lo prometes… Shidou? —pregunté al extenderle mi mano también, amabas estaban cerca, pero no juntas.

—Sí, lo prometo, Hiroto —respondió al estrechar mi mano con fuerza.

Creería todo y de seguro haría muchas preguntas y comentarios, no dudaría, no lo señalaría por decir tonterías, si es que lo eran, no me burlaría de él, no haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo, lo escucharía hasta el final, incluso si era un disparate, y lo aceptaría.

Porque él era y es, mi mejor amigo.


End file.
